To Have and Hold
by AnimeGuera
Summary: Small moments in the marriage of Heero & Relena. What would their marriage be like after they fell in love? Theme of the day: Family. Heero sat up and turned to face her. "You are my family." Relena smiled. "Yes, but would you like to have a child?" 1xR
1. Phobias

**To Have and To Hold**  
Theme: Phobia  
_By Animeguera_

* * *

A series of small moments in the marriage of Heero and Relena. I'm trying to challenge myself to write something every week. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

Dark black eyes stared at her. They appeared to blink. She could not speak. Her voice was caught with fear in her throat. The creature scuttled closer, growing in size. The sudden proximity caused more panic. She stepped backwards, locked between the pale pink wall and her new enemy. this jarred her voice to work again.

"Heero!" A blood cry came from above. Reacting instinctively, he focused on his mission. His focus left his aim a little off from usual. He stumbled over the wooden center table in the living room. He jumped the railing, scrambled up the carpeted stairs. Fear gripped his chest. With short breaths, he reached the source of the scream.

She stood frozen, her back against the wall. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The window was closed, he heard no other humans breathe. Confused, he stepped towards Relena. She screamed. He took another step and she emitted another shrilling scream. She moved along the wall, staying away from him. Only, she wasn't focused at his approaching body. Her eyes were locked on the ground in front of him. There he saw the source of her afflictions.

A small brown spider was barely discernible on the beige colored carpet. He let out a breath, he hadn't realized he had stopped breathing. In all the sudden chaos of worries for her safety, he had forgot about self preservation. With each breath, he let out a small chuckle. He tried to keep it within. The scene was just too ridiculous.

Relena heard his small laughs and converted her fearful face into a frown. "This is not anything to laugh about!" She yelled at him. Her back still tightly pressed against the wall. "Please, take some sort of action." She pleaded.

Refraining from a full laughter, he walked away. Her jaw dropped in shock as his back turned to meet her. That emotion quickly evolved into fury. "Heero! Don't leave!" She could only mutter those yelled words before the creature scuttled a few more steps to her left. Her breath was again inhaled and caught in her lungs.

The brightly lit bathroom, with accents of light green surrounded him. Finding his weapon, he returned to the now quiet victim. Her faced filled with confusion at his seemingly strange weapon.

Creeping up behind the malicious creature, he placed the cup directly over it, capturing it. The dime sized spider panicked and attempted to escape up the walls of the cup. Flipping the cup over, it fell to the bottom. He laid his hand over the cup, to keep it from escaping.

"Why don't you just kill it?" She suggested harshly. He approached her and she flinched. He smiled as fury rolled into those blue eyes once more.

"I'm not going to kill an innocent spider." He said gently and made his way to the window. Pushing open the glass with his shoulder he propped the cup upside down. The small spider scurried, attempting yet again an escape. The cup was lifted, angled toward the night sky. It scurried off the frame and into the darkness.

A cool breeze fluttered the curtains. He turned around and leaned against the wall. He patiently waited for an explanation. "Arachnophobia." She said simply and attempted to walk away from the window. His rough laugh irritated her even more. Now, she stopped and crossed her arms in retaliation.

"Hn... Interesting." His voice said in a low tone. He closed any distance between their faces. "When I held a gun to your face, you barely flinched."

"I wasn't afraid of you." She said. "I had an unnatural attraction to you."

"What about now?" He said with hungry eyes.

"I still do." She smiled mischievously, now that her source of fear was gone.

* * *

What did you think? Any suggestions for the next theme of this adventure in marriage? Please review!

- Guera -


	2. Jealousy

**To Have and To Hold**  
Theme: Jealousy  
_By Animeguera_

* * *

Enjoy a jealous Heero :)

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

The soft music of the violins reverberated through the air, coaxing more guests onto the dance floor. His hand lay on her waist. The blue silk of her dress was soft and inviting. His hand slid down over her hip bone and landed on her derriere.

A frown appeared on her face, "Mr. Allaire, remove your hand." Her calm voice commanded. She did not turn to look at him, rather let her eyes find Heero's across the room. His deep blue eyes stared back at her. She expected his gaze to change once he realized the situation, but instead he nodded at her. She returned her gaze to the older man she continued to dance with. His face was wrinkled with age and experience. Alexander Allaire was and continues to be an influential man in politics. This event was commemorating his seventy years of age, fifty of them he spent in politics. He had lived through a few violent government changes and miraculously survived sneaking a grip of Relena.

The song ended and Relena took advantage and released herself from Mr. Allaire's grip. She bowed as politely as she could, smiling even.

"Thank you for the dance, young lady." Mr. Allaire's raspy voice said.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Allaire." She responded before leaving the dance floor as fast as she politely could. Relena found the person she wanted to see at the bar. She traversed her way through the giant ballroom to meet him there. He had a drink in his hand before she stood in front of him. "What was that?" She responded as she took a hold of the glass of champagne he had offered.

Heero's eyebrows lifted in question. "You mean the dance with Mr. Allaire?" Relena took a sip of her drink before she nodded her head. "He has a heart condition."

"So, having a weak heart excuses him from being inappropriate with your wife?" Her voice was calm, but her grip on the glass tightened.

Heero shook his head, his chocolate hair swaying with movement. "I will have a word with him. However, he is supporting your bill and I didn't want to cause a heart attack by using the same methods I did to chase away your suitors long ago."

Relena stopped taking a sip of her champagne. "What methods did you use?" Heero took the glass from her hand and placed it on the bar along with his own untouched glass of champagne. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor in silence. He put his other hand on her waist and started dancing. "Tell me, Heero." Relena said softly as she danced in step with him.

"No one died." Heero said simply.

"Was anybody injured?" She asked, smiling at the guests dancing around her.

"They injured themselves when they tried to run. I believe one fell down a flight of stairs."

"That's how he broke his leg." Relena answered. Heero looked back at her, a discernible look of jealousy erupted in his eyes. "So, your methods would cause Mr. Allaire..."

"...to possibly have a heart attack." Heero finished. "You've never been concerned with my reaction before. Why are you curious now?"

Relena averted her eyes in a nervous attempt to avoid the question. "You've always chased away any man interested in me before and I was afraid you weren't getting jealous anymore." She embarrassingly admitted. In response, Heero pulled her body closer to his. The proximity was not appropriate for the public setting but Heero didn't care.

"I will always get jealous, Relena. Mr. Allaire may have stolen an inappropriate feel for which he will answer to shortly, but I know that at the end of this night, I will be the one taking you to our home. You are mine and other people don't matter." Heero leaned down and gave her a possessive kiss, squeezing her body tightly to his own. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Feel better?"

Relena nodded and laid her head on Heero's chest. Her eyes settled on Mr. Allaire as he danced with an older woman and he moved his hand down to her backside. She smiled and closed her eyes, forgetting everyone else but Heero.

The song ended. Heero pressed his lips to Relena's forehead. "I have some business to take care of." Heero said as he left Relena on the dance floor.

"Heero, be nice. He has a heart condition." Relena called out to him with a smile on her face.

Heero stopped to turn and look at his wife. He smirked as he replied, "Not a chance."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review! Ideas for themes also welcome.

-Guera-


	3. Disagreement

**To Have and To Hold**  
Theme: Disagreement  
_By Animeguera_

* * *

How do they settle arguments?

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

Man and woman sat silently in the den room. Heero sat in an arm chair, paperwork lay forgotten on his lap as he concentrated on the fleeting victory. His arms were crossed. The argument had been continued from work related affairs during business hours to a spousal dispute at leisure hours. This was not by Heero's choice. Relena had left during their discussion early in the morning, avoiding the discussion with her usual methods.

Relena had just sat down in her usual evening seat. The desk was an antique. Although, it didn't belong to the Peacecrafts originally, Relena had sought out a desk that was similar to one in old portraits of her royal family. The dark wooden desk was entirely too large to be functional but she enjoyed working at it. She had showered and was now dressed comfortably. As soon as she had walked in, Heero wanted to bring up the discussion. But he waited.

Once the fire had died down to glowing embers, he brought up the subject. "You never argue fairly. Leaving a discussion isn't the same as ending it." Heero's body turned in the armchair to face her desk to his right. Relena set down her paperwork and faced him as well.

"I didn't want to discuss the issue further, we had obviously hit an impasse. And now we can continue to talk about this. May I remind you, I argue for a living, Heero." She got up from her desk chair, stretching her arms, continuing to argue unfairly.

Heero's eyes watched her. "So, what you're saying is that we are allowed to use our skills from our jobs in our domestic life." His voice had turned dangerous.

"What are you suggesting?" Relena answered, her attention fully focused on Heero. "That you use your Preventer skills to win an argument with me?"

"Perhaps." He said nonchalantly.

"You can't hack into a brain, Heero." Relena approached his armchair, settling herself on the armrest.

"Zero did it quite well." Heero responded, wrapping his arm around her body,

"Are you planning to use the Zero System against me just to win this argument?" She coyly asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind; however, Zero was destroyed."

"I am not backing down." Relena said, pulling away from his body. Heero got up from the armchair. He took a poker from the fireplace and moved the embers around. He set the poker back in its place and turned to face Relena.

Ready to end the argument, he said. "Neither am I. As your husband, I can't force you to do anything. However, as the head of your security I can refuse to sign off on your trip to the colonies until you agree." He waited for her response.

She was silent for a moment, composing her response. Her eyes filled with defeat. "Heero, that's fighting dirty."

"I learned from politicians." His lips curled up into a dark smile, filled with victory.

She conceded the win."I will wear the vest."

"And..." He would not have half a victory. Promises from politicians needed to be spelled out with details.

"And keep it on throughout the tour of the colonies. If we are compromising, what are you willing to do, Heero?" To the victor go the spoils; however, in a marriage even the winner compromises.

"How about a home cooked dinner?" He answered with intrigued.

* * *

Thanks to darkchocol8807 for the idea of how to end it!

bbybear85, thanks for the idea, I'll think on it.

Thoughts? Please review! And any ideas for themes are welcome.

Thanks for reading!

-Guera-


	4. Anniversary

**To Have and To Hold**  
Theme: Anniversary  
_By Animeguera_

* * *

Author Note: I took a week off to celebrate my birthday. :) Here's a special chapter to make up for that.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

The day had started normal.

Relena came home from day of casual shopping upon a incentivized suggestion from her husband. She had been sent on a mission to find suitable attire for tonight. That thought made her smile as he sent her out the door in the morning. He had arranged a lunch with her sister in law, then instructed the driver to take her an hour away to the shops. She wanted to return home; however, her driver had been paid off to keep her from home until this evening.

The door was unlocked. The driver was holding her bags, as she opened the door. He quickly set them inside the dimly lit foyer. Her bags lay forgotten as the driver stepped back outside, shutting the door lightly. She heard the ignition start and the car drive away. Confused, she spoke loudly, "Heero?" No answer.

"Heero, where are you?" A light in the hallway switched on. Relena noticed the trail of rose petals on the floor. Intrigued, Relena picked up the important bag and followed the trail. The trail bent at her office. She kneeled and picked up a handful of rose petals. Instead of the silkiness she expected, she felt the stiff roughness of paper. Letting the paper rose petals fall to floor, she walked into her office and found no one.

A note hung from the ceiling with a string:

1. Change into the appropriate attire.  
2. Meet me in the dining room.  
P.S. No shoes necessary

She put on the dress she had meticulously picked out for tonight. It was a special night. She sat for a minute to reminisce about the same night a year ago. That night she wore a silky dress that ended just below her knees. The night air had been cool as summer was ending. There had been no grand ceremony. A few friends, the small family she had left and a minister. Heero had dressed up in a tuxedo for the occasion. He looked so handsome. Before the ceremony, he had snuck into her room to steal a kiss. He didn't care about the traditions. He just cared about her.

Now, tonight, he wanted to show how much more he cared about her. Their first year of marriage had passed. They had their arguments. They made their comprises. They made a lot of mistakes. But it was all worth it.

Heero stood waiting in the dining room. He had heard her walk in the door. He listened carefully as she walked through the hallway. She had stayed in her office for longer than he had anticipated. He continued waiting. Her bare feet barely made any noise as she walked to the dining room.

She looked stunning as she walked into the dining room. It didn't matter what she was wearing...she looked beautiful in anything. But he took care to notice the dress she was wearing. Relena loved to receive compliments from him. The dress was dark blue, almost a match to his eyes. She smiled at him and the dress was lost to him.

Just a year ago, they made their commitment to each other officially legal. There was no doubt in his mind about his commitment to her. His life was dedicated to her. The marriage certificate only made it apparent to the rest of the world.

"You look beautiful." Heero said. Relena waltzed over to him and kissed him. Heero returned the kiss with fervor but let go. "I made dinner."

Relena raised one of her eyebrows. He led her to the dining room table. He had set the table for two. The only light was from the candles that adorned the table. A basket was filled with rolls, which she imagined where freshly baked. A bottle of wine was open and chilling in ice. In the center was a ceramic bowl with delectable pasta. "Heero, this looks amazing."

"I had promised you a home cooked meal." He said as he filled her plate with pasta. He poured some wine in her glass. He sat in his place and stared into her eyes. The food just sat on the plates for a few minutes as Relena and Heero forgot the world in each others eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.

-Guera-


	5. Family

**To Have and To Hold**  
Theme: Family  
_By Animeguera_

* * *

Author Note: Sappy, sappy, sappy. But it had to be done.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

She had woken up from the dream with a warm feeling in her heart. She didn't wake up alone. Heero's eyes stared at her from his usual side of the bed. His voice was silent but his eyes had questions.

"Heero, have you thought about starting a family with me?" Relena's quiet dry voice said. She pulled up her knees and laid her head on them. Her blonde hair creating a makeshift pillow.

Heero sat up and turned to face her. "You are my family."

Relena smiled. "Yes, but would you like to have a child?"

* * *

It had been a long time since that early morning conversation. They had discussed the subject several times after that. Still, they had no children. It was not for the lack of wanting children. Heero had wanted to wait, for what, Relena didn't know. She had asked and he always responded with, "I don't know, I just feel we have to wait." That always ended the discussion. It made her sad, but she didn't want to push him. Even after accepting their new domestic life together, Heero hadn't changed much. He was still Heero at his core. He would never talk anyone's ears off. He never did anything without purpose.

* * *

The vice foreign minister was on a long tour of the colonies. Heero came along, like he usually did. Their tour on L2 included an orphanage that the new government funded for the orphans of the war. The Sank Kingdom contributed to several throughout the Earth's Sphere and the colonies. The orphanage at L2 was the largest and was filled to capacity. Families come and adopt a child, maybe two, they never quite put a dent in the number of children who needed a home.

Relena had her staff schedule some time with the children. The older children had the hardest time finding a family. Relena met several children ranging from 5 years of age up to 17. She sat with the youngest and read a storybook. The older children enjoyed a small dance party in which a few of the older boys dared to ask Relena to dance. Heero didn't mind. He sat at their table, drinking from his glass of water. All these children reminded him of so many things from the war.

A commotion started along the doorway. Heero quickly took action. He ran to the doorway and he motioned for Relena to get low on the ground. He had taken out his weapon; however, he hadn't needed it. In the doorway surrounded by the older children was a little girl She looked around 8 years old and she was holding a dark black fur puppy. The older children were yelling and shouting at the little year, she had tears in her eyes.

Heero stopped. He could not move. He didn't yelled but his voice cut through the yells and shouts. "Stop." The shouting ceased. The little girl holding the puppy looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes didn't hold any fear but they still held water. Relena walked up to Heero and the crowd. She knelt down to the little girls level and talked softly to her. The little girl nodded at Relena.

"Heero will you walk this girl to her room?" Heero nodded but didn't looked at Relena. He couldn't stop comparing this young girl to another lost soul. He grabbed the little girl's hand and walked out of the room. Her hand was tiny compared to his own. She held on to the puppy with her other arm, as the puppy began squirming out of her grasp. The puppy fell to the ground and ran away barking.

"Zuzu! Wait!" The young girl shouted. She pulled out of Heero's grasp and ran after the party. Heero walked briskly after them. The little girl ran until the end of the hallway. The puppy sat peacefully breathing through its mouth.

She sat down on the floor and began petting the puppy. Heero caught up with them. He stayed quiet but then asked. "Why did you name the dog Zuzu?"

The little responded immediately. "The letter Z is hardly used and I didn't want it to feel alone." Heero nodded. Her eyes looked up at him. So brown and large. He recalled the other girl who showed him kindness and he repaid her with death. He felt he had to help this young girl.

"Where is your room?" Heero asked, getting back to his task. The little girl stood up and walked down another hallway. She turned into a door. The puppy followed loyally. She sat down on a simple bed with one pillow. The room had three other beds and a small pillow where the puppy lay. On a small nightstand was a picture frame. The picture inside had burnt edges and a woman was barely recognizable.

Heero stood in the room like a giant towering over the beds. "How long have you been here?"

"For as long as I can remember. My mother was killed in an attack on a military base." It could have been anybody would attacked that base, but he didn't know if he was personally responsible.

"How can I help you?" Heero said. He didn't know how he could help, but he had a desperate need to do something.

"Give me back my mother."

* * *

"Heero, is this really what you want?" Relena said as they sat in an office.

"Its something I have to do. I know this may not be what you had in mind, but we can have our own children too."

"I think this is perfect." Relena answered. "Bring her in." She said to the man at the door. He opened the door and in walked the little girl. She wore the same dress, as if that was reserved for special occasions like meeting the people who want to adopt you.

Recognition filled her eyes as she laid eyes on Heero. She ran to him and stood there. Heero looked at her. "My name is Azula. What's yours?" She held out her hand. Heero smiled. A true genuine smile he usually reserved for Relena only.

"My name is Heero, but you can call me father if you'd like."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

To bbybear85, hope you like my take on Heero starting his family with Relena.

Please review!

-Guera-


End file.
